Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for improving the mechanism for classifying and identifying data packet flows for compression, thereby providing consistent service in a wireless communication system.
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources. One example of such a network is the UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). The UTRAN is the radio access network (RAN) defined as a part of the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), a third generation (3G) mobile phone technology supported by the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP). The UMTS, which is the successor to Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) technologies, currently supports various air interface standards, such as Wideband-Code Division Multiple Access (W-CDMA), Time Division-Code Division Multiple Access (TD-CDMA), and Time Division-Synchronous Code Division Multiple Access (TD-SCDMA). The UMTS also supports enhanced 3G data communications protocols, such as High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), which provides higher data transfer speeds and capacity to associated UMTS networks.
In some wireless communications systems, a compressor may be used to compress data packet flows. In doing so, the algorithm for compression may attempt to compress certain data packets from the data packet flows that may not need to be or may not be able to be further compressed, such as encrypted traffic or video. As such, the compressor and de-compressor may needlessly spend processing resources on trying to compress or decompress certain data packets that provide little or no reduction in packet size.
Thus, improvements in the operations associated with compressing data packet flows are desired.